Monster in the Belfry
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: Supposedly, there is a monster living in the church's belfry. It's that simple rummor and a couple of gypsies that causes the city to go into chaos. AkaKuro Rated T just to be safe my take on The Hunchback of Notre Dame KnB style
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, **

**Ik I shouldent b starting a new story when I have so much more to finnish, But I had to make this :) **  
**This is my take on The Hunchback of Notre Dame KnB style **

**and I dont own anny of them :D**

**Annyways, This is only the begining so I hope you like it :)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'**~ dont think I use this **

**And I havent seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame in years so... ya,**

**Story,**

**Begin! **

* * *

"Make sure none of them escape!" An old man with white hair shouted as he pointed a long, boney, finger towards the retreating gypsies who were attempting to illegally sneak into their town. Guards quickly ran forward, swords drawn, ready to slaughter them with a single order.

"Frollo sir, what do you want us to do with them?" A guard asked as he held his sword up to a woman's neck. Her skirt jingling with every move she made. The man narrowed his dark gray eyes as he looked down at the woman, a deep from spreading across his face with every passing minute,

"Kill them, Kill them all," He stated with a wave of his hand causing the black robes he wore to sway. As the words left his lips, the sounds of screams mixed with the sound of flesh being cut filled the air.

"Sir, one of the gypsies was holding onto this," The guard stated as he held out a small bundle wrapped in a tattered, light blue blanket. With a small nod, Frollo took the bundle from the guard and pulled back the corner of the blanket to see a small little baby with bright blue hair,

"Just like them, he will become like them!" He shouted as he pulled a dagger from the nearest guard.

"He must die!" He shouted as he held the dagger in the air. As he was about to stab the child, an old man dressed in the robes form the church ran towards the group, stopping Frollo from hurting the child,

"You slaughtered all these innocent people and now you are about to kill a mere child?" the man stated as he ripped the dagger from the judge,

"You must atone for your sins; you must take care of this child. Raise it as your own son!" He said in a commanding tone causing the judge's eye's to widen,

"Raise the gypsy boy? I can't do that." He stated while holding the sleeping baby out like it was a bag of garbage.

"Remember Frollo, he did not choose his life style, but his is still young. Mold him into a proper young man," He stated before turning towards the guards who still stood around the gypsies, still bodies. Slowly, the snow started drifting down from the dark, night sky covering everything in a light layer of fresh snow.

"What am I going to do with a gypsy boy?" He mumbled to himself before his dark gray eyes drifted towards the large belfry that stood proudly at the top of the large church,

"No one must know of this gypsy boy,"

* * *

**Yay, ch 1 is done,**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Rate Review Comment and I will try to post a new ch soon, :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :D**

**ok, first off... Why Did I Decide To Do This? I haven't seen The Hunchback of Note Dame in like ever... Well actually I was 'watching' it while I typed this so it took a lot longer to type cause I had to keep changing my facts :p**

**Sorry if some things aren't right, but Ya know... you probably don't know... but just wanted to say, that I am very confused in the church setting but whatevs... Ok im done ranting :p**

**I do not own any KnB or anything from the movie Hunchback of Note Dame**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~ Don't think I use this**

**Story,**

**Begin! **

* * *

Within the belfry at the top of the church, it was said that a hideous monster lived there alone, ringing the bells all day and night. For the most part, they were correct, but he was no monster.

"Hey, why do you get to wake him?" A man with tanned skin and dark blue hair questioned, a pair of concrete wings were positioned on his back.

"Because, I was the one who was up first and you did it last time," The tall red headed teen responded as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. The same wings were on his back as well.

"But Kagami-chii, Aomine-chii, I never get to wake him," An equally tall blond whined as a pout spread across his lips. As the other two, he had a pair of gray wings on his back as well. These three, were the gargoyles that perched on the balcony of the church.

"You'll end up raping him while he slept," Aomine stated with a blank face as Kagami nodded in agreement.

"W-why don't we go together?" The blond suggested, slouching slightly at his sudden rejection.

"There is no need for that," A soft voice called from the top of the staircase. Quickly, the three looked up from where they were arguing and quickly Kise ran up the steps to hug the other,

"Aha Kuroko-chii, were sorry we woke you," Kise said happily while pressing his check against the others paler one,

"I'm fine Kise-kun, now please let go," Kuroko said with a flat tone as the blond released him. The boy had pale porcelain skin and a slender body. Light blue strands of hair fell into his large blue eyes he was dressed in a loose white shirt with black pants.

"You don't have to be so formal, we've been living with you for years," Aomine said with a smile on his face as he placed his hands on his hips. A sigh escaped his pink lips before he looked around the room,

"Master Frollo should be coming in soon, shall we ring the bells?" Kuroko asked while pulling out a small pocket watch from his pocket.

"That man annoys me," Kagami groaned before quickly walking up the steps to where a long rope hung followed by the others.

"Well, we can't change his personality," Aomine muttered while running a hand through his hair. A second rope dangling in front of him,

"Please don't talk about him like that, he might hear you," Kuroko stated while griping a third rope with Kise standing opposite of him.

"But Kuroko-chii, that man treats you so poorly," Kise said as he grabbed the same rope as the bluenette.

"Yes, but he was the one to raise me," Kuroko responded as they both pulled the rope followed by Aomine and Kagami. The sounds of bells rang through the church creating a sweet sound.

"Still, you shouldn't put up with him!" Kagami shouted over the bells.

"Ya, I agree with him," Aomine said while slowly releasing his rope so that the ringing would fade to silence.

"We cannot do anything about that, now please return to your perches before Master Frollo comes," Kuroko said as the group walked back down the four fleets of stairs. The bottom floor was where a bridge was located that connected the bell tower to the church where many old statues and painting were held, the second was a small living area with a bed and bathroom, while the third floor was empty. The fourth floor contained ropes that hung down from the floor above where the bells were being kept.

"But how long do you plan to just sit here and ring bells?" Kagami questioned once they reached the bottom floor, a frown on his face as he looked at the small boy,

"You know I'm not allowed to leave, Master Frollo won't allow it," Kuroko said while turning towards the entrance of the belfry, stopping when he suddenly saw silk the color of raven,

"What would I not allow?" A man dressed in dark robes asked, his boney fingers wrapped around the handle of a basket.

"Master Frollo, I-I was… nothing," Kuroko mumbled, while glancing cautiously at the three, gray, and stone gargoyles that were posed near a statue. Frollo sighed but walked to where a small table was located,

"Let's have lunch," Frollo said as he sat down with a small smile on his face as Kuroko nodded and pulled out two plates and two empty glasses.

"Master…" Kuroko said quietly as the man placed fruits on his plate,

"What is it child?" Frollo said while looking up from what he was doing.

"W-would it be possible to go to the festival this year?" Kuroko asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly, the table that was placed in between them was tipped over as the other man suddenly stood and before Kuroko knew what had happened, he was sitting on the floor with a sharp stinging on his cheek,

"Don't you even think about leaving this tower, I forbid it," He said in a loud voice before quickly turning, his robes swaying as he moved,

"The world is filled with evil that will only corrupt you," he stated and without another word, he left. Kuroko raised a pale hand to his cheek and winced at the sting. As he pulled his hand back he noticed the blood that stained his fingers,

"Kuroko-chii!" Kise's shout echoed the hallow room as the blond quickly scampered from his  
hiding spot to where the blue haired boy was sitting on the floor with his head tilted downwards, hair covering his face.

"Tetsu!" Aomine called followed by Kagami. With gentle fingers, Kise tilted the boy's face up by his chin and gasped at the cuts that stretched across his cheek,

"Geez, that bastard's rings cut you," Aomine growled as he watched Kise wipe the bleeding cuts with a piece of cloth that was lying near him.

"That man… I'm gonna kill him," Kagami growled as he cracked his knuckles,

"He's right," Kuroko mumbled when Kise was done, his face blank.

"What?" Kise asked while pulling his hands back from the pale boy,

"He's right, I will never leave" Kuroko said while slowly getting to his feet,

"Now if you don't mind me, I must start my chores," Kuroko said before walking towards the bridge and into the church leaving the gargoyles alone.

"We need to protect him," they all mumbled at once, all knowing what they needed to do.

* * *

"Do you know where we are?" A red headed teen with a red and gold eye asked as he looked down at the map that was held within his thin fingers. The gold armor he was wearing barely visible under the dark blue cloak. A sigh came from the red heads lips as he began to crumple the map together,

"You're gone a couple years and everything changes," He mumbled just as a couple of guards walked by,

"Aha, would you know the way to the Palace of Justice?" He asked only to be ignored,

"That was foolish," the redhead muttered, his hand shifting towards the sword that was strapped around his waist,

"You there, how dare you ignore me like that," Akashi said causing the two guards to stop walking and turn towards the red head,

"What did you say?" One of them asked with a smirk on his face as he looked down at the shorter redhead,

"Ya, you wanna fight against the royal guards?" The other asked as he pulled a small dagger from its sheath,

"I am captain of the royal guards, and I would like to know where the Palace of Justice," the redhead said with a sickly sweet voice as he drew his own sword,

"C-captain," The two gasped,

"Now, if you aren't going to tell me then I won't waste my time here," The red head said before walking off, leaving the surprised guards. As he walked, a woman with waist length pink hair danced in her loose clothes that swayed as she moved, beside her, a little white goat pranced around her feet happily to the jingling of a tambourine.

"A gypsy," he mumbled while dropping a few coins into the hat that held other coins,

"I would be carful of the guards, they are not that far away," He warned, watching her pink eyes widen slightly before she gracefully grabbed her hat and disappeared around the corner just as the same pair of guards appeared,

"Now if you will excuse me," He said and continued walking, only stopping when a hand was placed on his shoulder,

"Captain, we would like to know what your name is," one of the guards asked in a shy voice. The red head turned, brushing the hand off of his shoulder,

"Akashi, Captain Akashi,"

* * *

**Oh my gersh**

**this ch is ovr **

**Please **

**rate review comment and ill try to update soon**

** O and sorry if any of you peoples got confused during this ch and thanks for actually reading this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**Ok so I didn't have time to write Kuroko's part so... ya... O well **

**O I just wanted to say that Kuroko looks normal **

**hehehe, Ok **

**I do not own any KnB of Hunchback of Noterdame **

"Talking"

**And Story**

**Begin! **

* * *

"Excuse me, I am Captain Akashi Seijuro, and I believe that I was called here to assist you," The red headed captain said calmly, ignoring the shouts of pain from the man who was being tortured rite in front of him. Once he got to the Palace of Justice, he was lead down some steps towards the dungeon to find Frollo instructing one of the guards on how to properly torture someone,

"Aha, Captain Akashi, I have been expecting your arrival," Frollo said as he twirled the whip within his boney fingers before handing it over to the guard,

"Please walk with me and let me explain out current citation," He stated with a smile on his face as he began to walk back up the staircase followed by a frowning red head.

"Our current problems reside within these Gypsies," Frollo said once they had gotten out of the dungeon,

"You called me to return because of some street performers?" Akashi questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, the golden armor making little noise as he moved,

"I wouldn't just call them street performers, they are demons sent to earth. There only purpose is to lead us off the correct path," He stated while crossing his hands behind his back, gray eyes looking into a red and gold one,

"I've been dealing with these pests for years, but every time I think there gone they just come back in larger numbers," He muttered while turning to face out the large window,

"And you think that I can help when the Festival of Fools is coming?" Akashi questioned, knowing that it would be almost impossible to catch Gypsies during the festival,

"Yes, and that is why I would like you to help me collect them before that time. I am well aware of your reputation and I am hoping that you can help whip my men into shape," He stated with a smirk playing across his face before turning and walking away, His robes swaying as he left. Akashi sighed and uncrossed his arms,

"He is a very suspicious man," Akashi muttered to himself while turning towards the exit, only to run into something. As he looked up to see who he had run into, a small smile spread across his face. A purple haired giant was looking down at him with slightly widened eyes, a lollypop hanging from his lips,

"Aka-chin?" The giant asked while taking a step back so the red head wouldn't have to look up so high,

"So it was you Atushi, Is Shintaro here as well?" Akashi questioned while placing a hand on his hip.

"Aha, Mido-chin went to…I don't know," He said lazily while looking towards the direction of where he came from.

"I'm right here, and I had to clean up the mess you made," A tall green haired teen stated as he walked next to the purple haired giant, a frown on his face as he pushed up his glasses with a taped finger,

"Shintaro," Akashi greeted causing Midorima to stiffen slightly,

"Akashi, I haven't seen you since you left for war," Midorima said

"Yes, well I'm back now to help with your little gypsy problem," Akashi stated as he watched the emerald haired teen sigh,

"I'm my opinion, the gypsies aren't causing trouble and should be left alone, but we must listen to Frollo," He stated with a small frown on his face,

"Even so, your loyalty must remain exclusively on me since I am back," Akashi said before walking towards the entrance of the building,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for tomorrow," He said before leaving the two by themselves. A frown spread across Midorima face as he crossed his arms over his silver chest plate,

"He is the same as always." He stated before walking towards a door that was placed in the back of the building followed by Murasakibara,

"Hurry and change, we shouldn't be late," Midorima said as he quietly shut the door behind himself and Murasakibara. The room was filled with spare armor that lined the walls and weapons that lay on the floor and against the walls. Quickly they two stripped of their armor and laid them against the wall before slipping through a secret entrance that led them out to the streets. The white shirts and black pants they wore helped them blend in with the crowd and they made their way through the streets towards the large church that was positioned at the heart of the town,

"Do you think Kuro-chin is busy?" Murasakibara asked while pushing another piece of candy past his lips,

"He probably finished them already, unlike you, he wouldn't push chores off till the end," Midorima said as he moved to the side to avoid being hit by a cart of fruit,

"You don't have to be so mean Mido-chin," Murasakibara mumbled as they walked up the back steps of the church and froze. Inside the church, guards were swarming the entrance as Frollo held a pink haired girl in place by her arm,

"Mido-chin, we should go," Murasakibara mumbled while taking a step back towards the door. With a nod, they both turned towards the door,

"Where are you two going?" A voice questioned causing them to stop. Quickly, they turned to see a red headed teen standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his golden armor,

"Akashi, what are you doing here?" Midorima questioned. Akashi sighed and dropped his hands by his sides,

"We were supposed to help Frollo capture a Gypsy, but she got inside the church and declared sanctuary, we have no rights to touch her until she leaves," Akashi said while looking towards Frollo who was holding the girl by her arm,

"Father is coming," Murasakibara said as an old man dressed in white robes walked by,

"So what were you doing here without your armor on?" Akashi questioned before looking at the door behind the two,

"And sneaking in from the back of the church instead of coming in from the front," He added,

"We were visiting Kuro-chin," Murasakibara stated before the church doors were suddenly shut with a loud bang,

"And you're meeting him in a church?" Akashi asked with a frown on his face, he was fully aware on how the church felt about having solders running around. Midorima nodded before quickly scanning the surrounding areas,

"Take me to him, I would like to see this Kuro-chin," Akashi stated with a sly smirk on his face,

"We cannot, we aren't even allowed to visit him," Midorima stated,

"Ya, that's why we snuck in," Murasakibara added with a frown on his face,

"I order you to take me to him," Akashi stated in a stern tone, his hands placed on his hips. Midorima frowned and glanced over towards Murasakibara receiving a sigh from the purple haired giant before sighing himself,

"Right this way," He said while leading the red head towards a staircase that led up towards the bell tower. Just as the three disappeared up the steps, a boy with light blue hair walked around the corner, a stack of books held within his arms as he slowly walked to the prayer room.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope it didn't sound rushed...**

**I will try and update soon so**

**Rate review comment :)**


End file.
